Magic!Anons The RP
We're going to completely ignore the format, because we need to get this down! THIS IS AN RP ABOUT MAGIC ANONS IT'S MAGIC follow the format in the RP section in here. Because that's annoying. Note: We're going to put this on Tumblr, so people can ask about it. The link is here. The Tumblr and this roleplay are separate beings, so do not worry! If you would like your character to be in the Tumblr, mention in the comments below! Rules * This is an ASK TO JOIN. IT IS EXTREMELY PAINFUL FOR D1E TO COPY AND PASTE DOWN THE CHAT RP PART. ASK. TO. JOIN. * WHENEVER YOU ARE GOING TO EDIT IT, SAY SOMETHING ABOUT IT IN THE COMMENTS! D1E MIGHT BE EDITING IT, AND SHE'LL TALK TO YOU IF THAT IS THE CASE! EDIT CONFLICTS ARE EXTREMELY ANNOYING!!!!! * If you are faced with an edit conflict, copy and paste your part, leave for the other person, and post a comment, saying, "Whoever is editing, hi, I'm doing it at the same time. Have you backed off?" ** If they say, "Yes, golly, you go first", you may go first. However, if they say, "I'm still editing, can you back off?" then the first commenter must back off. It's that simple. If there's an issue, bring it up with a moderator. * Moderators include... ** MixieRoast, because she rules the SRFRW with her demonic magic. ** DisOneEditor, for Le Mustache starting this whole thing off. ** Sheep Slime, for being a first main contributor and supporting this idea, also providing a list of M!As possible. ** Squidy822, because he's Squidy, and he was a main contributor. Note: people who are only main contributors must take it up with higher ranked people in order to edit something. This may change. ** XxKatakxX, same as Squidy. This may change. * Do not initiate a chat RP without D1E here, otherwise she will kill you and we're not sure if her culture approves of homicide. * Mixie, you're going to have to deal with the Roleplay section of this page not being in format, as it was a pain to copy and paste this. Sorry, and also for other people, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT TOO SHUT UP ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW ** Yes, Mixie, your message was a nicer version of rage. ** Yes, that was especially so a certain someone doesn't get killed. ** Yes, you can erase all of this. ** Yes, people, you've got no idea how long this took. * M!A list provided here. FOLLOW IT OR D1E THROWS YOU OUT. * Punishments for not following the rules are a little severe, but as this took a freAKing long time, I think you can forgive me, D1E, for getting annoyed and making them harsh. This might lessen, but for now, you're going to have to deal until I feel merciful and get some sleep. For now, two high ranking moderators shall converse, most likely D1E and Sheep Slime, on what is your punishment. Scree. * That's all the rules, remember, ask to join, and get on the chat and see if that's okay. Also, deal with the Day (???) thing, pleaseeee. Members * DisOneEditor ** Ninn - Anon! ** Ariana - Answerer! ** Anaira - Answerer! ** Anja / The Masked One - Answerer! ** LE MUSTACHE. IS. THE BEST. ANON. EVER. An anon with a mustache. - Anon! * Sheep Slime ** Messenger - Anon! ** H - Answerer! ** Castellor - Answerer! * Squidy822 ** Squidy (Anon) ** Leo (Answerer) ** Ammos (Answerer) ** Cole (Answerer) ** Kuribo (Answerer) * XxKatakxX ** so can he * Teamfortress2328 ** is gonna be so very active yeh. ** is also SUPER clums- lazy Roleplay Le Mustache is the best char Day One! * Sheep Slime ** M!A TREE GO! * DisOneEditor ** YES MASTER! ** The tree continues petting Ammos while being on fire. * Squidy822 ** Ammos: . . . ** Cole: . . . ** Ammos: At least IM not on fire. * DisOneEditor ** Tree lights Ammos on fire due to the fire spreading. ** Oops. * Sheep Slime ** Messenger watched the RP as a spectator and had a sticky note on their forehead that said "I'm An Anon" * Squidy822 ** Ammos: Anaira, please...stop... * DisOneEditor ** * Meteor * ** Random anon with a mustache steps out of a spaceship in front of Ammos and Cole. * Squidy822 ** Ammos: . . * DisOneEditor ** "I'm Le Mustache!" ** "From now on, you're going to be answering asks from anons!" ** "It's going to be hilarious!" * Squidy822 ** Ammos: ;-; ** Cole: . . . * DisOneEditor ** Le Mustache steps back inside his ship and throws out a flamethrower and some holy water. ** He sticks his head back out. ** "You're going to need those!" * XxKatakxX ** A flower anon(?) comes up and asks, "Who are your crushes?" * DisOneEditor ** "Use them wisely..." * Squidy822 ** Ammos: Uhh... ** Cole: Everybody for Ammos. ** *Ammos slowly pulled out a gun. ** Cole: Err I mean nobody for Ammos. * XxKatakxX ** Flower anon disappears. * Squidy822 ** Cole: And I can thankfully say nobody for me. ** Cole: Love is in my top 200 fears. * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger stood up and raised their hand. * DisOneEditor ** Le Mustache points at Anon!Messenger. ** "YES, YOU!" * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger: Truth Potion everyone for 10 in-RP minutes! * Squidy822 ** Cole: That wouldn't work. * DisOneEditor ** Anon!Ninn shows up. ** "M!A HAS BEEN ACTIVATED!" ** "IT WILL WORK!" * Squidy822 ** Cole: We could just simply not reply at all, or say a half-truth... * DisOneEditor ** A sticky note is on Cole's face. * Squidy822 ** Cole: ? ** Cole read the sticky note. * DisOneEditor ** It says, "Your life is mine, non-Anon." * XxKatakxX ** Nine barges in. ** Nine: WHOA PEOPLE DON'T GO CRAZY! * Sheep Slime ** Messenger was messing with sticky notes. * DisOneEditor ** Anon!Ninn sticks a sticky note on Nine that makes him an Anon!Nine. * Squidy822 ** Cole: .~." * XxKatakxX ** Nine: M!A: Cole is genderswapped for the next 20 asks. * Squidy822 ** Cole: Ammos, shoot me. ** Ammos: Are you serious-- ** Cole: SHOOT ME. * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger was excites. * Squidy822 ** Cole is now dead for the next 20 asks. * DisOneEditor ** However, the genderswap is paused until he is not dead. * Squidy822 ** Ammos: Haaaaang on a minute. * DisOneEditor ** Or she, mweheheh. * Squidy822 ** Ammos: I have an idea. * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger asked Cole 20 times. Silently. * Squidy822 ** Ammos: Forget me and Cole. ** Ammos: I have a better idea. ** Ammos pulled out a hookshot gun and fired it in a random direction. ** It came back with attached to Squidy's head. * XxKatakxX ** Anon!Messenger is blocked for a while for spamming. * Squidy822 ** And by head I mean the shell thingy. * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Really? * DisOneEditor ** Anon!Messenger is unblocked because MAGIC. * XxKatakxX ** Anon!Nine: Squidy is all of a sudden in love with Monnet! * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Ok fine I'll allow myself to be asked-- ** Squidy: Haha, nice try Nine. ** Squidy: That stuff doesn't work on me! * DisOneEditor ** Le Mustache laughs. * Sheep Slime ** H and Castellor were dropped into the RP. * XxKatakxX ** Anon!Nine: Violet, kill him. * Squidy822 ** Squidy stuck out his tounge more intensely then usual. * DisOneEditor ** "M!Anon will work on EVERYTHINGGGGG" * Squidy822 ** Squidy: I can't be killed. * DisOneEditor ** Le Mustache signals the fourth wall for Monnet to be brought. * Sheep Slime ** H nodded. works on everything that is a real RP character." * Squidy822 ** Squidy: And Violet is taking a nap. * DisOneEditor ** "Well, you're going to have to deal with life!" * Squidy822 ** Squidy: H, I'm asriel as it gets, I'm just immune, ok? * Sheep Slime ** Castellor tried to leave but... nooope. Didn't work. * DisOneEditor ** "Flowey isn't immune." * Squidy822 ** Squidy: It's called a pun, idiot. ** Squidy: Let's get the questions over with. * DisOneEditor ** "IT'S CALLED LIFE, IDIOT." * Sheep Slime ** H rolled their eyes. even SRS is immune." * Squidy822 ** Squidy: And heck with it. * Sheep Slime ** anons are immune. Which means I'm in trouble too. Whoops!" * Squidy822 ** Squidy snapped his fingers. He went into human form and there was a random armchair behind him. ** He took a seat. * DisOneEditor ** "M!A Species! You are now a troll for the next three asks!" * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Alright, hit me with the questions. * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger was still blocked. Cri. ** Castellor was silently giving H an intimidating glance, as H had light and water powers, a tarr's two weaknesses. * DisOneEditor ** Le Mustache throws the words, "THE QUESTIONS" at Squidy. * Squidy822 ** Squidy: You know what I meant. ** Squidy: Go on. Ask away. * DisOneEditor ** Anon!Ninn: Are you ever going to die? * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Probably not. * DisOneEditor ** Anon!Ninn: Immortality and invincibility are two different things. Could I scar you for life? ** Anon!Ninn: And I mean physically. * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Hmm... ** Squidy: In my main form or glitch form or mega form? Probably not. ** Squidy: In this, my human form? ** Squidy: ...Maybe? ** *Leo busted in through the window. * DisOneEditor ** Le Mustache: "Is it possible for one being, such as myself, to spam you out of existance?" * Sheep Slime ** H flopped on their side. being scarred for life is pretty bad. Hopefully it doesn't happen to any of us soon." * Squidy822 ** Leo: I'M HERE SORRY I'M LATE * Sheep Slime ** H then looked at Mustache. Messenger kicked for spamming?" * DisOneEditor ** "Oh, whoops, let me just fix that." * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Depends. For all you know I AM existence. * DisOneEditor ** "Other fourth wall side, my fault." Anon!Messenger is unblocked. * Squidy822 ** Squidy: That's a joke, by the way. I'm not. ** Squidy: But the answer to your question is no. ** Leo: I have a question. * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger stood up from the blocked sign and started writing down another sticky note. * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Hit me. ** Leo: Can you revive Cole and Ammos? ** Cole and Ammos were kinda dead still. ** Squidy: Hmm...maybe? * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger smiled. "As an anon, we are able to do that too!" * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Would Cole still be genderswapped? * DisOneEditor ** "YES." * Sheep Slime ** "But I'm not going to. And yes, they'd still be genderswapped." * DisOneEditor ** "AND SHALL BE FOR THE NEXT TWENTY ASKS HE/SHE IS ALIVE." * Squidy822 ** Cole and Ammos were revived. ** Cole: Shoot me. ** Ammos: Ok! ** *Click. Click click click. ** Ammos: Uh-oh. * DisOneEditor ** "It's only paused if you're dead, Cole." * Squidy822 ** Cole: Its out of ammo isn't it. ** Ammos: Yyyyep. ** Cole: *CENSORED.* ** Ammos: Well, maybe having a sister wouldn't be too bad. * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger asked to put a top hat on Cole. * Squidy822 ** Cole: Ammos stop teasing me about the fact our parents would rather of had a daughter instead of another son.. * Sheep Slime ** A small top hat. ** Classy! * Squidy822 ** Cole: And a top hat would look better on Ammos, probably. ** Ammos: I dunno I think a fedora would be better for me. ** Leo: Can we get back to asking you 3 questions? ** Cole: Fine. ** Leo: Cole, what's it like to be-- ** Cole: If you say genderswapped I'm cutting of your neck. ** *Leo was looking a little afraid. ** Leo: I-I was going to say...err...afraid of about everything? ** Cole: Oh. What's it like being afraid of about everything? ** Cole: You get used to it. * Sheep Slime ** H summoned a light ball next to Cole. * Squidy822 ** Leo: *Quietly* I know that too well... ** Cole: What was that? ** Leo: Nothing. * Sheep Slime ** H was scooting it closer to Cole to see how they'd react. * Squidy822 ** Leo: Anybody else got a question for any of these 3? Cuz I got nothing. * Sheep Slime ** H, be in character. * Squidy822 ** Cole moved a bit away from it. ** Cole was sWAAting a bit-- * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Squidy822 stop with the waluigi "WAA" puns. ** *Sorry. * DisOneEditor ** Anon!Ninn: Who do you want out of D1E's characters to be asked questions? She's asked multiple times and and she has to resort to breaking the fourth wall. * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Alright, who do I want to be asked? * Sheep Slime ** H booped Cole with the light ball. like to meet the Fallen Angel Sisters. Oh, and maybe Anja too." ** H actually pronounced Anja's name correctly! Woah! * Squidy822 ** Squidy: How about...Detruire and Ninn. * Sheep Slime ** Sheep Slime (user) came in and bopped Squidy's nose. "D1E's characters. Not mine." * DisOneEditor ** Anon!Ninn: I'M OFF THE TABLE SQUIDY and thank you for pronouncing her name right, H. * Squidy822 ** Leo: Alright, next question: * DisOneEditor ** Anja falls from the sky with Anaira and Ariana. ** Ariana is giggling like heck. * Squidy822 ** Leo: Ammos, what does the word "Flirt" even mean? Because I don't know. * DisOneEditor ** Anaira looks mildly annoyed. * Squidy822 ** Ammos: It means...uhh... * DisOneEditor ** Le Mustache steps in. * Squidy822 ** Ammos: AHH ITS YOU AGAIN * DisOneEditor ** "I'm a walking dictionary! And by that, I use the internet." * Squidy822 ** Ammos hid behind Cole. * DisOneEditor ** "Flirting is to 'behave as though attracted to or trying to attract someone, but for amusement rather than with serious intentions.'" ** "Rather boring, really." ** "NEXT." * Squidy822 ** Cole: How many questions left until I'm ungenderswapped already? * Sheep Slime ** be for serious intentions. But a bad approach if so." * DisOneEditor ** Anja gets up and staggers over to Cole, hitting him on the head. ** Or her. Whatever, genderswappiness. * Squidy822 ** Cole: Owe. What was that for?! * Sheep Slime ** I assume about 17-18, Cole." * DisOneEditor ** "Du bist doof." * Squidy822 ** Cole pulled out an English to German book. * DisOneEditor ** Le Mustache shrugs. "Sixteen, actually. But who's counting? THAT'S RIGHT, ME!" * Squidy822 ** Cole: Whattya mean I'm stupid? Why did you have to go on and randomly insult me?! * DisOneEditor ** "Because you had to look that up." * Squidy822 ** Cole: . . . * DisOneEditor ** Anaira is mildly amused now. * Squidy822 ** Cole: Shut up. ** Ammos: I have a question! ** Ammos: Can "Bonetrousle" play throughout the rest of thi-- * DisOneEditor ** Anaira lights Ammos on fire for no good reason. ** Fun? * Squidy822 ** Ammos was stabbed by Squidy, who was by him in a flash. ** Ammos: ._." ** Squidy: The ana-swer is no! ** Ammos: My last request before I die: ** Ammos: Bring Kanashi into this to make Squidy cry. ** Squidy: ARE YOU KIDDING ME-- ** Ammos died. * DisOneEditor ** Anon!Ninn: M!A - bring in KANASHIIIIiiiiIiIiiIIiii * Squidy822 ** Cole: Please, continue the questions already so this misery can end. * Sheep Slime ** Kanashi popped inside, but had that "Temporary" sticky note on their face to indicate they were only staying for one ask. * Squidy822 ** Leo: I'm going to regret asking this in a few ways, but Cole, what's it like to be genderswapped. * DisOneEditor ** Le Mustache informs Cole, "You've got about thirteen asks now." * Squidy822 ** Cole: I'm going to answer that then probably kill you. * Sheep Slime ** warum kannst du nicht Deutsch sprechen? Oh, ja, vergaß, dieser Ort spricht Englisch." ** Also, Kanashi is gone. * Squidy822 ** Cole: I. Don't. Like. It. * DisOneEditor ** Anja starts laughing. * Sheep Slime ** Castellor has no part in this and tries to hide in the background. * Squidy822 ** Cole: Eh? ** Squidy: I have a question. ** Squidy: Why is the sword I stabbed Ammos mercilessly with floating? * Sheep Slime ** Where?" * Squidy822 ** Ghost!Ammos: HEY GUYS! IM POSSESSING A SWORD! * DisOneEditor ** Le Mustache turns towards the sword. * Sheep Slime ** safety of my peers is a high priorit..." ** "....." ** noes!" * Squidy822 ** Ghost!Ammos somehow changed the sticky note on Kanashi's head to say she was here for the rest of this. ** Leo: Ok, Ammos: * DisOneEditor ** Anja gestures weakly at the sword and continues laughing. * Squidy822 ** Leo: What's it like to possess something? ** Ammos: It feels kinda normal. But its odd for whenevr I try to move my arms or something I can't. * Squidy822 ** Leo: Squidy, can you make Ammos a person again? ** Squidy: Fine! * Squidy822 ** Ammos' ghost was removed from the sword and he was made alive again. ** Cole: How much longer until I'm ungenderswapped? ** Leo: Cole, please stop asking. * XxKatakxX ** Anon!Nine: M!A: Squidy is stuck in a tiny version of his Mega Form or whatever it's called. * Squidy822 ** Cole: Being genderswapped is now in my top 300 fears. ** Squidy: Incorrect. I'm still in human form. ** Squidy: You know what? * XxKatakxX ** Anon!Nine: M!A: I'm no longer an anon. * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Anaira, your welcome in advance. * XxKatakxX ** Pop! ** Nine is here. ** Nine: Much better. * Squidy822 ** Cole was ungenderswapped! Yay! ** *...but it was transfered to Ammos. ** Ammos: . . . ** Ammos: Really? * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger looked between their fellow anons. "Counter reset since it's a new person or... nah? I vote the latter." * Squidy822 ** Cole: . . . * XxKatakxX ** Anon!Monnet: M!A: Nine is a Temmie for a while. ** Nine: WAIT NO- ** Pop! * Squidy822 ** Leo: Ok! Cole! ** Leo: Do you like anyone? * Squidy822 ** Cole: No. *Very quiet sigh.* ** Leo: Was that a sigh? ** Cole: No! * DisOneEditor ** Anon!Ninn raises her hand for the latter. * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger looked at Nine. "Anons can't M!A other anons can they?" * DisOneEditor ** Ariana is laughing. ** Le Mustache: "Well, it all depends.... ** Whether or not it is with consent of the person you're trying it on." * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Heheheh...time for a tiny bit of fun. ** Squidy: I've turned into an asker. * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger looked at Cole. "This is why Truth Potion M!A is best M!A! Crush asking~!" * Squidy822 ** Squidy made it so Ammos and Cole couldn't hear anything, nor Leo. * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger was hit with a personality switch and was in their Wolf mask instead of Cat now. * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Does anybody here like Cole? * DisOneEditor ** Cricket chirp. * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Also, remember, truth potion. ** Squidy: If nobody says anything I kill somebody. * DisOneEditor ** Ariana raises her hand. ** "I LIKE EVERYONE!!!!!" * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Knew. It-- ** Squidy: Oh god its like SRS but a bit less cringe...and less glitter. * Sheep Slime ** H looked at Squidy. "I feel like I'd know someone who does but I can't point out specifics-- and I'm talking about people other than Ariana. Apologies, Ariana." * DisOneEditor ** Ariana puts glitter on the Anon!Squidy. * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Seriously? ** Squidy: Ok, Anaira, answer the question. And if yu say nothing you die. ** Squidy: I love this truth potion thing! * DisOneEditor ** Anaira is sniggering. * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Go on and answer, Anaira. * DisOneEditor ** "It's better if you don't listen to my thoughts." ** - Cue screaming. - ** "See?" * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Just answer. Do you like Cole? * DisOneEditor ** "I don't know. Do you like Cole?" * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Why do I suddenly feel like at the end of this I'm gonna need a nice big cup of chocolate flavored coffee? * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger switched to their snake mask. "I have a question for Squidy822! The user!" * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Ana, answer with yes or no: Do you like Cole? * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger: After this one though... * Squidy822 ** Squidy: And if you say anything besides Yes or No, I kill you. * XxKatakxX ** Anon!Monnet: *gives Squidy a big cup of chocolate flavored coffee* * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Monnet, love potion or such doesn't work on me. Just saying. ** Squidy took a sip. * DisOneEditor ** "Yes, if he isn't disrupting me lighting Ammos on fire. * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Alright, Ana, how about this: * XxKatakxX ** Squidy exploded. ** Monnet is laughing. ** Squidy un-explodes. * DisOneEditor ** "DO NOT CALL ME ANA." * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Yes or No, do you /love/ Cole? And say Yes or No or I kill you. * DisOneEditor ** "I kill you." ** Anaira is pro at annoying people. * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Haha haha... ** Squidy: Hahahahaahaha.... * Squidy822 ** Squidy walked a little away laughing insanely, and he picked up his own sword and started stabbing himself. ** Still laughing. * DisOneEditor ** Anaira starts laughing as well. * Squidy822 ** He killed himself and returned a few times, if that even counts as dying. ** Then he calms down a bit and gets up. * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Answer the question already... * Sheep Slime ** H was trying to talk to Cole to get their attention, but it appeared Cole was stiiill deaf. * DisOneEditor ** "Heck no." * Squidy822 ** Squidy: If the answer is "No," you shouldn't have anything to worry about. * DisOneEditor ** "I already said heck no." ** "Wow, you're worse than--" Anaira is shushed by Ariana. * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Ohhh you meant that as to answer the question. ** Squidy: Ugh, please, does anybody here love Cole? Everybody say yes or no. ** Ammos: Does brotherly love count? ** Squidy: No ** Ammos: Then no * Sheep Slime ** H looked at Ammos. thought you were deafened along with Cole. Huh." * DisOneEditor ** Anaira looks at Ariana, who looks at Anja, who looks at Anaira, and they all shake their heads. * Squidy822 ** Ammos: I could still sorta talk to Swuidy somehow and he undeafened me after I promised to keep my mouth shut if anybody liked Cole. ** Squidy: Ok: ** Ammos was deafened again. ** Squidy: Does anybody love Ammos? Yes or No. * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger looked around. ** "Just me then? Aww yeah! I guess..?" ** They looked at Squidy. ** "Oh yeah! Didn't see ya there." * DisOneEditor ** Le Mustache bonks Anon!Messenger on the head. ** "I'm still here!" * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Yawn... * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger looked at Le Mustache. "Aaand you, sorryyy. Welp, on with the show." * Squidy822 ** Ammos and Cole were undeafened. ** Squidy: What now? * Sheep Slime ** Anon!Messenger pointed towards the ceiling like if they were raising a sword skywards or something. ** "M!A time!" ** They suddenly drooped onto the floor. ** "Oh yeah, uh, it'd be stupid to do a M!A when Cole is already genderbent." * Squidy822 ** Leo: What does M!A even mean? * Sheep Slime ** "Mmmagic anon!" * XxKatakxX ** Nine: I'm not M!A'ed yet. ** Nine: And please don't. * Squidy822 ** Leo: Oh. ** Squidy: I can't be M!A'd, but Ammos can. ** Cole: How many questions left? * DisOneEditor ** "THREE!" ** Le shrug. * XxKatakxX ** Nine: What is happening anymore. * Squidy822 ** Cole: Yes! * Sheep Slime ** "Oh, time to M!A Ammos then! What M!A though...?" * Squidy822 ** Ammos: Eep. * Sheep Slime ** "What about... Reverse on Ammos? Or Pure if that's better." * Squidy822 ** Ammos: ...What? ** Squidy: Nah, Reverse, even if I know what that means, would be too hard for Squidy822 to do. ** Squidy: And what does Pure mean? * Sheep Slime ** "It means... cinnamon roll!" * DisOneEditor ** Le Mustache straightens a random tie and clears his throat. "Reverse is a personality switch to the extreme opposite." * Squidy822 ** Squidy: Nope. * DisOneEditor ** Le Mustache randomly says, "Because Squidy822 cannot handle having Squidy be an answerer, M!A HIDDEN POWER THAT ONLY I CAN USE BECAUSE I'M AMAZING Leo and Squidy switch their roles. * Squidy822 ** Leo: So now I'm being asked? Meep. * DisOneEditor ** Random Anon: "SCREEEEE" ** "SCREEeEEEE" ** "scree?" * Squidy822 ** Kuribo was dragged in. ** Squidy: M!A time! What and who, though? Note: If you have joined the RP, put your thing in the format after the last person mention ABOVE this. Otherwise, scree. After much conversing, Le Mustache rules for everyone to go to sleep. Thus, everyone falls asleep where they are sitting, or standing, until DAY TWO!!! Day Two! Do not add until a chat RP has been initiated. Then Day Two! has officially began. Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:Squidy822's Pages Category:Roleplay Category:DisOneEditor's Pages